


25 Reasons

by MapleAppleBittle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: A gift from Eric Bittle to Jack Zimmermann





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends in the Discord chat. I am capable of writing something that isn't heartwrenching.

Reasons Why I Love You

By Eric Richard Bittle 

  1. You make me laugh even when I think I can’t.
  2. You always make me get out of bed and start the day.
  3. When you get nervous you run your fingers through your hair.
  4. You call your mother every Monday without fail.
  5. You ran all the way across campus to kiss me when you thought it was too late.
  6. You text me every morning.
  7. You text me every night.
  8. You listen to me talk about Beyoncé even though I’ve told you all of this before.
  9. You pretend it doesn’t bore you.
  10. You stop me from anxious baking at 2 in the morning.
  11. You have so many books they could take up their own room.
  12. Somehow you always seem to know when I need you the most.
  13. You get mad at me sometimes, but you always want to talk it out.
  14. Sometimes, you get adorably nervous when you talk about your feelings.
  15. You talk about them anyways.
  16. You don’t like waking up early, but you still do it because your routine is important.
  17. Most of the time you don’t wake me up to run with you.
  18. You always ask me about my day.
  19. You hold me when I’m sad.
  20. You make me feel safe.
  21. You help me bake even though you aren’t very good at it.
  22. You helped me tell our friends about us even though it could have hurt your career.
  23. You drove to the Haus in the rain at 5 in the morning because I was hurting.
  24. You are the most gentle person I’ve ever met.
  25. You love me just as much as I love you.



Happy anniversary sweetheart!

Love,

B


	2. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love it." Jack says, taking Bitty's hands in his and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Bits." Jack breathes, his eyes filling with tears and his chest growing tight. This was the most thoughtful gift he'd ever been given. He runs his hands over the hardcover book. Twenty-five pages, each containing one reason why Bitty loves him and a photo of their lives together. "Bits, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." Bitty says, and he's tearing up as well. Jack fights the urge to pull Bitty into his arms, instead choosing to gaze into his eyes.

"I love it." Jack says, taking Bitty's hands in his and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I love you so, so much." He gently caresses Bitty's face.

He pulls Bitty in, closer and closer, until their lips touch. His hand rests softly on Bitty's cheek as they kiss, Bitty gripping onto Jack's arms like a lifeline. 

"Jack." Bitty mumbles, and Jack shudders. He kisses Bitty, again and again, until their lips are red and swollen. 

Jack presses kisses into Bitty's nose, his jaw, his neck. He feels himself start to grow hard at every sweet moan and gasp falling from Bitty's lips. 

He inhales deeply. He wants Bitty's hands running down his shoulders. Down his arms and on his chest. 

He wants Bitty's arms wrapped around him so tight he can hardly breathe. He wants Bitty's grumpy frown in early morning and Bitty's sleepy smile late at night. 

As he presses Bitty down into the couch, sucking hickies into Bitty's neck, he can only think one thing:

_I want Bitty forever._


End file.
